Kid X-Mas
|image = |caption = |fullname = Ulf Hansen |aliases = Kid X-Mas |citizenship = French |hair = Bald |occupation = Reality TV Host Hacker |allies = |affiliations = Channel Fear |appearances = Remember Me |voiceactor = }} Ulf Hansen , better known as Kid X-Mas, is a former Memory hunter. Once renowned for being undefeated in Memory dueling with fellow hunters, Kid X-Mas is regarded as the "shame" of Nilin Cartier-Wells' profession.Remember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave Biography Early Life Kid X-Mas born Ulf Hansen in the Boulogne suburbs of Paris to parents who fled the North European Community during the European Civil War around 2040 and 2047. The Hansens lived in the ghettos designed to maintain refuges of major climate change.Kid X-Mas (Mnesist Memory) Memory Hunter As teenager, Ulf showed an aptitude for hacking and memoriel theft. As he skill grew, he established a career as a thief and set the standard of hacking among the Memory Hunters. He later adopted the alias "Kid X-Mas" and established own his hacking style when he began to promote his thefts in the media using underground media. During this time he met Nilin Cartier-Wells, the daughter of Scylla and Charles Cartier-Wells. Kid X-Mas held Nilin's abilities as Memory Hunter in high regard, but considered her alignment with the Errorists was a misguided crusade based on outdated ideals. Celebrity As Kid X-Mas' fame and fanbase increased, he began to participate in contests against Memory Hunters in live broadcasts he recorded using cameras he programmed himself. When the viewing figures for his "X-Mas Show" continued to rise, he was offered an exclusive contract with the entertainment channel, Memintact, to broadcast his exploits against Memory Hunters on their channel. Kid X-Mas agreed on the condition that he only fight people wanted by Neo-Paris' S.A.B.R.E. Force. It was also rumored that X-Mas was responsible for the creation of the Spammer, however, whether or not his word it to be taken as creed is left to question by most of Neo-Paris's tech savvy populous.Spammer (Mnesist Memory) A byproduct of his television celebrity, Kid X-Mas launched a clothing brand and recorded two studio albums. He also set up a drop in rehabilitation and sports center for disadvantaged youth. Events of ''Remember Me Kid X-Mas learned of Nilin's escape, he broadcasts his intentions to recapture her across Neo-Paris. When she entered the Saint-Michel district, he managed to get a hold of her connection to Edge and weakened it with a malware program that jammed their connections in certain areas. Once she retrieved the designs of the Saint-Michel dam from Kaori Sheridan and sent them to Edge, Kid X-Mas interrupted their connection again, this time in person. He mocked her imprisonment and proceeded to trap her inside an arena created by projections from his Security Crones, which were broadcasting his encounter with Nilin. Though Kid X-Mas Was able to hold his own against Nilin, he was unable to stop her, even with the use of his Spammer. She overloads his memories, stealing his Spammer in the process. Gallery References ru:Ребзя_Новыйгод Category:Memory Hunters Category:Remember Me Bosses Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Enemies in Remember Me